


I Think I Wanna Marry You

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Future Fic, Gallavich, Happy, M/M, Marriage, Nervousness, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey are getting married and lets just say...they're both getting cold feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Wanna Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry it's happy!

"Come on, shithead!" Mandy yells through Mickey's door. She tries to open it but it's locked. "Mickey you're going to be late for your own  wedding." She starts banging on the door. 

Mickey opens it and moves back into his room pacing back and forth. 

"You're not even fucking dressed?" Mandy asks trying to not be too angry at her brother it was his special day after all. 

Mickey continues to pace in just his boxers and white undershirt. 

"What if he leaves me?" Mickey finally blurts out.

"What?"

"What if he leaves me up there at the alter and I'm just left standing there alone looking like a fucking idiot in front of everyone?" Mickey sighs. "I dunno. This was stupid. I should't have agreed to do this."

Mandy eyes her brother and tries not to laugh. "So wait..." she says. "You think after all the shit you guys got through he's just going to leave you at the alter?" She steps back and crosses her arms. "Jesus Mickey. Maybe you are dumber than you look." She laughs and  turns to exit the room, "Didn't think that was possible." 

Mickey rolls his eyes. 

"And get fucking dressed or he  _will_ have a reason to leave you." 

Mandy waits outside the room after putting the finishing touches on her groomsmaid outfit. "Late to your own fucking wedding." She yells through the door again.

Mickey opens it now fully dressed. Mandy turns around and smiles. "Shit, Mick. You clean up well."

"Yeah yeah. Not so bad yourself," Mickey walks out of his room. "Now lets get this shit done."

"Oh don't act like this isn't the happiest day of your life." Mandy playfully shoves Mickey as she beats him to leaving the house. 

"Shuttup," Mickey says but grins widely behind her, though he was still a bit nervous. 

The setup was slightly different than a stereotypical wedding. 

The wedding party was supposed to come out first and make their way up the isle to the alter. Then Ian was supposed to come in on the left and Mickey on the right and they'd meet in the middle and walk up the the alter together, hand in hand. 

The first part happens correctly. First Iggy and Fiona walk down the isle together and go to their respective sides, then Colin and Debbie, Molly with Carl and Liam, and then Mandy and Lip at the end with Lip being Ian's best man and Mandy Mickey's bestwoman.

Whatever classical music Ian had picked out to be their entrance song plays and Mickey walks out. He waits in front of the isle, maybe he forgot the right part to actually come in. Was he a minute too early? But he continues to wait and he knows the songs is almost ending. He knows because Ian had made him listen to it 50 fucking times before he decided on it.

There's a pause and whoever was in charge of the music decided to just start the song over. Mickey stares over at Mandy in clear distress. Mandy looks about the room and smiles awkwardly before she makes her way back down the isle to Mickey.

She can see the panic in her brother's eyes before she makes it even half way there. 

"I told you. I fucking told you," Mickey angrily whispers. 

"Calm down," She whispers. "I'm sure he just... umm lost track of time or something."

Mickey stares at her and shakes his head. 

"Look he's probably just nervous, like you were." She smiles, sure she's right. "I'll go find him and it'll be fine."

Mandy quickly walks out of the chapel and into the lobby. She returns a few minutes later biting her lip and looking really unsure. She looks up at Lip, who gets the memo and walks down the isle to her. 

"I can't find him," She whispers to him, Mickey standing by her. 

"He fucking left me. I fucking knew it." 

Lip almost laughs. "Don't worry. I'll find him." Lip says full of confidence and placing a hand on Mickey's shoulder as he exits the room. 

Lip leaves. He wanders around outside, looks in the same places Mandy looked, then he notices a small private bathroom. Probably reserved for grooms or some other person for a special occasion. It's a small bathroom, though fancier than Lip's seen in a while. 

"Ian?" he calls out. "You in here?" He hears someone coughing and finds his brother sitting on the bathroom floor, smoking. 

Lip laughs. "Jesus Ian what the fuck are you doing?" 

Ian holds up the blunt. 

Lip nods and sits by his brother. "Nervous?"

"Ohh yeah." 

"What the hell for? If he was gonna leave you don't you think he would've done it already?"

"Jeez thanks for the words of encouragement," Ian says, taking a puff. 

"But seriously? What do you have to be nervous about?"

"Dunno...Could leave me at the alter. That'd be pretty embarrassing." Ian starts to laugh. 

"Yeah..ha. You're kinda already doing that to him now." Lip says.

"Wait what?" Ian stamps out the joint and tries to pull out his phone. "What time is it?" 

"4:00....4:10 actually."

"Shit, shit, fuck" Ian gets up and dusts off his suit. He runs his hands through his hair. "Do I look.. I mean..fuck"

"You look fine, dude. Now come on before Mickey kills everyone in there." 

"Alright." Ian holds back and bites his thumbnail, a nervous habit he picked up from Mickey. 

"Come on, man. You'll be fine." Lip puts an encouraging arm around his brother and they walk to the chapel. 

Lip walks in first and nods to Mandy and they both make their way back up the alter. Lip gives the person in charge of the music a signal to start the song again. 

Ian comes out into the chapel on his original cue in the song and a giant wave of relief washes over Mickey. Ian at first looks at Mickey with such a large expression of guilt. Mickey wants to be mad but  upon seeing Ian dressed nicely, hair slicked back, there for him, Mickey breaks out into the brightest smile he's probably ever had and because of that Ian returns the smile. Mickey grabs Ian's hand and they walk up the isle. Mickey finally relaxes when they make it up there and Ian wraps his arm around Mickey's waist pulling him even closer.  Mickey slides his hand up Ian's back and rests his hand on the back of his hand, that being Ian's area that made him relax by Mickey's touch.

They exchange vows, Mandy smiles like a proud sister and friend, choking back some tears,  Fiona definitely does cry, and Debbie cheers loudly. And then the boys kiss...for probably too long than people are anticipating but fuck it it's their wedding day. The walk down the isle arm in arm now as the wedding party follows not far behind them.

Ian starts laughing uncontrollably as they make their way to the car they rented to take them to the reception.

Mickey looks at Ian curiously. "Are you...are you high right now?"  

Ian laughs and nods. 

Mickey laughs with him. "Jesus Ian.."

"I was nervous," He admits.

"Yeah .Me too."

"Really?" Ian is surprised.

Mickey nods. "Yup. Could've used whatever shit you took like 2 and half hours ago."

"Don't worry," Ian whispers. "I still have some." He pats his jacket pocket.

Mickey grins. "And this is why I married you".

Ian fake gasps. "Oh man. And here I thought you just had a ginger fetish."

Mickey laughs and shoves Ian into the car. "Alright get in there Mary Jane."

Mandy did say it was supposed to be the happiest day of his life...or some shit. And boy was it and by the time it was over Mickey was left with confidence of many more 'happiest days' ahead of them. 


End file.
